


no need to close your eyes and think of someone else

by NyxAfterDark



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emetophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Assault, Spit As Lube, Threats of Violence, because TECHNICALLY they aren't father and son in this universe, serious overuse of italics because i have a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAfterDark/pseuds/NyxAfterDark
Summary: While in police custody for shoplifting, Jake becomes the victim of a dirty police sergeant who wears his father's face.
Relationships: Jake Riles/Gary Riles
Kudos: 9





	no need to close your eyes and think of someone else

**Author's Note:**

> read it if you want, leave if you don't ♥

Tired, stressed and drained from a day of police questioning, Jake doesn’t immediately  realise that something is wrong when he’s pushed into a white-walled holding cell, and  his dad – no,  _ Gary _ , in this world – remains inside with him. It’s only when the police sergeant slides the door, with it s tiny, scratched window , closed that Jake feels a strange twist of trepidation in his belly. 

And when his dad – shit,  _ Gary _ \- slides the bolt into place, Jake is on his feet in an instant. His senses are screaming at him now, telling him something isn’t right, something is about to happen, and he’s preparing himself for a beating, for a fight,  for violence and blows.  This might not be his dad, but the similarities are more than skin deep; it wouldn’t be the first time those hands had been raised against him. 

But it’s not a blow that comes – it's Gary’s entire weight, pressing Jake back, sending him stumbling. And in a second, before he can even process it,  dad  –  _ Gary _ _ –  _ has him backed against the wall, shoulders hitting the  painted  cinderb lock sharply, painfully. He doesn’t have time to thin k, though, becaus e there’s a body pressed against his and it’s his  _ dad _ but it’s not violent and he doesn’t understand – 

“W-What--?” he manages to splutter before there’s a hand at his throat, rough with callouses and warm and  _ squeezing _ and it cuts his question short and  he can’t breathe . _ He can’t breathe _ _. _ He looks then, finally thinks to focus on the face that’s so close to his, the face that he would know in his sleep, but which doesn’t know him. And he begins to  understand . Sees unfamiliar intent drawn into the lines of a familiar face, and his stomach flips with fear.

His understand ing grows as his father’s -  _ Gary’s _ \- other hand goes to  hi s belt , rough and  hasty .  Gary gets a button undone before Jake is thrashing, fighting against it , fingers scrabbling and clawing uselessly at Gary’s thick arms because no, no, not his  _ dad _ , but h e’s sixteen and still growing and his dad is so  _ strong _ and he can’t  _ breathe god he can’t breathe _ _ \--  _

There’s a leg between his now, pushing one of his aside . It makes it harder to struggle, has him arching uselessly against the wall but that pushes him closer to the heat of the body against his and that’s worse ,  _ worse _ , because he can’t ignore the hardness he feels pressing against his own crotch and the way his dad is looking at him like he’s going to tear him apart. He barely notices that his pants are fully  unbuttoned now and beginning to slip  down over his hips , pulled down by gravity and his own struggling . He is caught in that look, that  _ hunger _ , and he wants to plead, tries to shake his head against the grip on his throat but it’s iron-tight and it  _ hurts _ __ and his vision is starting to fade around the edges. 

Gary –  _ dad _ – leans in close and his breath is  sickeningly hot and warm against Jake’s ear;

“Make a noise and I’ll  fuck you bloody,” his dad says , low and guttural and earnest. H e so rarely hears his dad swear and it feels like a knife in his chest. “And then I’ll let all of my deputies have a go. You think anyone cares?  No parents, no home. No one is going to save  a nobody like you .”

When the fingers loosen around his throat enough for him to gasp in a lungful, Jake doesn’t even think to scream. It hurts, it hurts, the words cutting right through him and leaving him boneless and hopeles s because he is a nobody, a nothing, nameless and fatherless and alone. 

With the fight leaking out of him, Jake allows himself to be turned roughly and pushed into the wall, his cheek scraping against the rough, peeling pain t . The warm weight r eturns after a second, his feet pushed roughly apart, and then there are hands under his shirt, rough palms sliding up his stomach and grazing over his nipples. He jerks, then, the sensation so foreign and jarring that  he is snapped out of his reverie and begins to buck in earnest. 

A sharp blow to his head shocks him, knocks his forehead into the wall and leaves him dazed. He blinks quickly, trying to clear his vision, starts to turn his head to look behind , b ut hard finge rs push h im roughly back against the wall, iron-grip against his neck. He struggles again, squirming, but a bruising grip at his hips limits his movement. A leg between his makes him still, cold dread lancing through him as he feels what is unmi stakably an erection pressing against his ass.

“N-No,” he manages to stammer out, earning himself another shove against the wall. “No- please, d-Gary, please, don’t,” he blabbers, straining against the grip on his neck to look around.  He can just, just see his dad’s sandy hair, the blue of his uniform, before he’s turned to face forward again. 

The other  hand is back under his shirt, blunt nails scraping against his  back, and he shudders, feeling goosebumps break out across his skin. When his dad slips to the front and rubs against his nipples, Jake squirms. “F-fuck off!” he says, trying to sound brave even though his voice is quavering. “D-don’t touch m e!” 

His nipple is pinched in reply, and he makes a strange noise in the back of his throat, trying desperately to pull away but only serving to push himself against the erection pressing into his ass. Behind him, Gary huffs, like he’s laughing, and anger and fear and shame  lick down Jake’s spine in a rush of emotions he doesn’t know how to handle . 

“Scared you might like it?” Gary replies, something dark in his tone. “I can make this good for you, too .”

Jake’s stomach turns then and he dry heaves, his stomach desperately trying to upend contents that aren’t there. His legs lose their strength, and he would have fallen if not for the body holding him upright. But Gary steps away, letting Jake slump down against the wall, lets him heave again, and then once more,  bringing up nothing but bile and saliva . 

When Jake looks up, his eyes watering, it takes him a moment to  realise what he’s looking at. When he does, sees his dad’s unbuttoned pants with  _ that _ clearly straining against it, it’s almost enough to make him retch again ; but his dad – Gary – gets a grip on his chin before he can.  Forces him to watch, painstakingly, as he pushes his underwear down under his balls and exposes his leaking erection. It’s  _ right there _ , just inches away, and Jake knows what’s about to  happen, but his brain won’t  let him think it, refuses to process it, because there’s  _ no way _ he’s about to be forced to – to – with his _ dad. _

But Gary takes his dick in hand, stroking himself a few times, and his grip tightens on Jake’s face. Sternly, in a voice so like his dad-voice that Jake feels his sp ine straighten almost instinctively,  Gary says, “If you bite, I will kill you and have you buried in the bush.” He jerks his hand, jarri ng Jake’s  head; a threat. “Understood?” But he doesn’t wait for an answer. 

Jake tries to fight, he really does. Puts his hands up to push against his dad’s thighs, shoves him har d enough to make the older man sway but not enough to push him away. He pulls his head backwards, tries to lean away, but his dad moves his g rip to the back of his  neck and he’s got nowhere to go now. Is trapped as his dad takes a step forward and presses the wet, warm head of his cock to Jake’s tightly shut lips. Jake squeezes his eyes shut, doesn’t want to see this,  _ can’t _ let himself see this . But all it does is make him more aware of the  _ feel _ , of the soft silkiness against his mouth, the wetness it leaves as his dad - _ Gary _ \- rubs the head  against him. He’s determined not to open his mouth, but fingers  pinching  his nose and a few tense moments are all it takes for him to take a shuddering breath.

Instantly, Gary presses forwards, his cock filling Jake’s mouth without preamble.  Jake gags, overwhelmed by the taste, the smell, the way it nudges against the back of his tongue,  _ everything _ . His dad eases  back slightly, and Jake takes a shuddering, wet breath. It smells like his dad and he wants to cry, feels his eyes burning as he squeezes them tighter. Then the cock is back, fi ngers at his neck pulling him forward, and it takes everything in him not to bite down. He does not doubt for a moment that a police sergeant willing to fuck a teenage boy inside the police station would also be willing to kill him. And he doesn’t want to die.  Not here, not in this world. Not as a nobody.

His dad settles into a rhythm, and Jake fists his hands against his own thighs and focuses on breathing, keeping his eyes squeezed shut because he knows if he opens  them he will look up , and he cannot bear to see his father looking back. With his eyes closed he can imagine it’s someone else,  someone he wanted to do this for .  It’s not his dad. It’s not his dad. It’s not his dad. 

“Look at me,” his dad says, and Jake does because he cannot stop himself. And it’s as terrible as he expected, to see the face he  knows so well  contorted with lust and  power, to hear the grunts and see them come from that mouth, that mouth that called him  _ kid  _ and  _ son  _ and  _ Jakey.  _ The tears come, then, hot and burning ; his dad’s mouth twists into a feral grin, and he thrusts harder than before. Jake feels h is –  _ dad's _ _ –  _ c ock at the back of his throat, feels his already aching stomach try to reject the intrusion, can feel his nose running and his eyes streaming – and then it’s gone, his mouth blissfully empty and he slumps forward to gulp in great  lungfuls of air around his  choking, shuddering sobs.

He puts up no resistance as a strong hand lifts him by the arm, and he falls limply against the mattress. When his dad climbs atop him, Jake pushes weakly against him, but he is too heartbroken, too stricken, blinded by tears and his body aching with  fear and disgust, and Gary has no difficulty turning him on to his stomach. His pants slip down  eas ily and his underwear follow, and all he can do is press his face into the scratchy sheet and keen, his entire body shaking with the force of his misery.

When he feels the blunt fingers against his ass, Jake flinches. He knows what’s coming, and his entire body revolts ; with the last of his energy, he tries to crawl forwards, to scramble off the bed and run, run,  _ run,  _ but he’s barely made it to the edge before he’s pulled bodily backwards. He’s shoved roughly into the bed, then, and a sharp smack against his bare ass makes him cry out into the thin bedding. Another one follows, and another, and each one is harder and more painful than the last until he’s sobbing again,  his mouth shaping  _ no  _ _ no _ __ _ no _ __ _ no _ __ _ no _ over and over even though he can’t make a sound around the anguish that is sitting in his throat.  His ass is stinging and aching when it finally stops, and he gasps his relief into the bed. But it’s short-lived, as the now-sensitive skin is kneaded and squeezed, before be ing pulled open. 

He squirms, feeling the air on his hole and knowing he is more exposed than he has ever been in his life. A warning squeeze on the most tender part of his ass stills him immediately and his dad strokes his cheek almost soothingly. 

“Good boy,” he says softly, and that twists in Jake’s gut like nothing else , disgust and pride swirling sickeningly in his belly because, God, how many times had he wanted to hear that as a kid?

He’s  pulled  from his confusing swirl of emotions b y the sound of spitting, jerks around to see his dad –  _ Gary –  _ rubbing  saliva between his fingers. They lock gazes and Gary grins, that same feral grin as before, and Jake’s face is slack with fear and dread because no, no way, that’s - and even as  his brain is rebelling against the reality, he watches as his dad reaches those spit-slicked fingers towards him. He looks away then , buries his face in his arm, tries desperately to block it out. But he can’t  stop himself from feeling, excruciatingly, as his dad, as  _ Gary _ , presses a blunt, wet finger to his asshole and  _ pushes _ . 

It hurts, and it feels wrong, and Jake tries to pull  away but his dad anticipates that and holds him down between the shoulder blades  and tells him to relax  and Jake can only whimper as that finger presses deeper into him. It feels endless, the burning pain and relentless pressure blanking his thoughts until there is nothing, nothing, except that intrusion. When his dad pu lls out, Jake hisses his relief, but it doesn’t last – his dad spits again, rubbing some directly onto Jake’s smarting hole,  before adding a second finger.

“Please,” he whimpers, his eyes burning, “Please don’t, please,” but his pleas fall on deaf ear s as his dad does something that makes it  _ hurt _ and he cries out into the mattress beneath him. 

“ You’re doing so good ,” his dad says, and Jake’s heart does that weird swoop again. “Can’t wait to see you stretched around my cock.”

A third finger is added quickly after the second, and now Jake can feel his dad spreading his fingers inside, stretching him open.  And his dad is praising him, a steady stream of  _ good boys _ and  _ that’s it  _ _ kid _ __ and Jake wants to cover his ears , wants to stop the warmth  of approval that seeps comfortingly into his bones with every soft word. He hates this, he tells himself, and he  _ does _ but he has never wanted anything more than to make his dad proud. Football, athletics, trophies,  he had done everything he could to no avail in the other world and yet now here  it was,  all the approval he ha s ever wanted; s ick, warm pleasure joined the swirl of emotion s churning  in his belly .

At long last, Jake fe els the fingers in his ass withdraw, and f inds himself feeling...  _ empty. _ __ Then, something much thicker  i s pressed against his hole and he gasp s loudly as his father thrust s sharply into him.  He feels the flared head of his dad ’s dick slip into  his ass, and the olde r man still s for a moment. 

“Relax kid ,” he sa ys gruffly, and Jake d oes , because he c an’t stop himself. “ G ood boy, there you go ,” his  dad croons and then leans forward, pressing himself slowly into Jake.  It burns more than the fingers, but it doesn’t  _ hurt _ the same way and Jake  is so confused and disarmed and exhausted that he  cannot even begin to resist the tiny spark of pleasure that shoots through him as his dad drags his cock out before thrusting back inside. Cannot begin to find the energy to fight it as his own limp cock twitches between his legs, can only press his face further into the mattress and let it happen.  Let himself feel the  spark of pleasure turn to kindling then turn to a blaze, as his father fucks  sharply into him. 

Jak e feels his father’s uniform pants brush against his ass, feels the scratchy fabric beneath his arms, feels his nipples rub against his shirt against the bed, feels the way his father’s bruisi ng hold between his shoulder blades turns soft, drags downwards to grip  his  hip instead to slam him back against his cock with every thrust. But  with a particularly hard thrust, his brain whites out and all he can think about is the drag of his dad’s cockhead as it catches on his asshole, and how good it feels and god, fuck, when did he get so hard? A sob escapes him, broken and wet because  _ fuck. _ __ _ Why _ ?

“ _ Please _ ,” he gasps out, “P-please d-dad,  _ god,”  _ and he wants to take that word back from the air and swallow it  down and pretend it never slipped past his lips but he  _ can’t _ and, “Oh dad, d-dad please, oh fuck, shit,  _ please _ ,” because Gary is fucking into him harder now,  and when his dad leans over him and presses his warm, slick chest against Jake’s back it’s  _ comforting _ and Jake doesn’t know what to do with that so he ignores it, listens instead to the, “You’re so tight, fuck kid you’re s o hot inside ,” and his dad is groaning into his shoulder and Jake is grasping at his dick with shaking fingers because he’s so hard it  _ hurts _ and h e wants – fuck, he wants to  _ come _ , “Please dad, please I have to – I'm going to-”

“I’ve got you, son,” his dad says roughly, and his own calloused hand covers Jake and  _ tugs _ , and Jake cries out, a choked noise, as he comes across their hands and on to the sheet beneath him. And it feels so good that he wants to cry but it  _ hurts _ too _ , _ fractures his already broken heart  and that  _ does _ make him cry, the skin under his  eyes raw and stinging.  And still Gary –  _ dad –  _ fucks him, growling low in his throat , interspersed with  _ fuck _ s __ and  _ so tight _ s __ and  _ you’re so good for me _ _ , _ _ kid _ .  Jake can only grip the thin sheets and hold on a s he is dragged backwards on to his father’s cock over and over, his sensitive dick twi tching back to life almost painfully . 

After an instant or maybe a lifetime, his  dad’ s hips stutter, and  with a deep groan he buries his cock deep i n Jake ’s ass . His dick twitches as he comes and Jake feels warmth spread inside his belly , feels his dad’s grip turn to iron on his hips as he tenses, his groan turning into a pant as he thrusts shallowly a few more times into Jake’s pliant body. Jake’s half-hard cock twitches pitifully in response , a whine escaping him . But he is spent and  boneless, and can do nothing but lay there as his father drags his cock wetly from his ass and  strokes his ass cheek almost reassuringly. 

He hears a zipper being done up and hears his father’s heavy breathing as he puts himself back in order. I t ’ s that , of all things , that hits him hardest and  everything he has been holding back slams into him all at once, knocking the breath from him. Turning his head into the mattress , he feels his tears begin to soak into the already-damp  sheet, and does not try to stop them .

**Author's Note:**

> consider leaving kudos if you enjoyed ♥


End file.
